


the Ice Emperor and the Earth Dragon(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [21]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Gen, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Getting thrown into a far off realm hadn’t been a purposeful decision on Cole’s behalf, but it wasn’t one that he’d change. Following Zane into a desolate wasteland of snow and ice with a broken mech, a corrupting scroll; and nothing else, he’d rather be trapped with his brother than still be at home and wondering about his well-being. Whether he’d lost him all over again. Then a stranger disrupted the fragile routine they’d established, and Cole was still willing to protect his waylaid brother.Written by McFaneLy, read by me
Series: Ninjago Podfics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ice Emperor and the Earth Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355681) by [McFaneLy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaneLy/pseuds/McFaneLy). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kim3ovlm2mgn11c/the_Ice_Emperor_and_the_Earth_Dragon_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b74iw2ewn7kbg7s/the_Ice_Emperor_and_the_Earth_Dragon_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bo7mqz9enw6j0oy/The_Ice_Emperor_and_the_Earth_Dragon_Ch3.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0lqaurd29fs5bkf/The_Ice_Emperor_and_the_Earth_Dragon_Ch4.mp3/file)


	5. Chapter 5

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c9pqtdz7g0a5tun/the_Ice_Emperor_and_the_Earth_Dragon_Ch5.mp3/file)


	6. Chapter 6

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1249s2tcfxlpxru/the_Ice_Emperor_and_the_Earth_Dragon_Ch6.mp3/file)


	7. Chapter 7

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bo1oznhp7snfqf8/the_Ice_Emperor_and_the_Earth_Dragon_Ch7.mp3/file)


	8. Chapter 8

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/d2z8p9wamb0o3w7/the_Ice_Emperor_and_the_Earth_Dragon_Ch8.mp3/file)


	9. Chapter 9

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tfbktkkmjclq5xx/the_Ice_Emperor_and_the_Earth_Dragon_Ch9.mp3/file)


	10. Chapter 10

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/y4xgs74dr37v9a7/The_Ice_Emperor_and_the_Earth_Dragon_Ch10.mp3/file)


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




End file.
